The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers
The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers is the forty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Summary When Eggman discovers an unknown power from Atlantis, he decided to use the Atlantean Crystal to switch bodies with the girls and only Milo Thatch, Queen Kida, Priston Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Gaetan "Mole" Molière, Dr. Joshua Sweet, Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth, Mrs. Wilhelmina Packard, and Obby can help the Data Squad Rangers fight against the Body Swap Brothers, Egg-Snatcher and Egg-Stealer. Plot At the City of Atlantis/Milo and Kida welcoming the visitors from other universes The episode begins at Atlantis where Milo and Kida showing everyone around Atlantis, as they showed the portraits, ???. The Legend of the Body Swap Brothers/Stealing a crystal from Atlantis Suddenly, ???. Bringing the crystal to Dr. Eggman/Making ready to work his evil magic At the Egg-Carrier, ???. Robbie and Serena spending their time together/Alice arrived to see the mentors Meanwhile at CHS, ???. Taking the next karate lesson as always/An emergency gathering from Palutena ???, ???. Meeting Milo Thatch, Kida, and their friends/Revealing Dr. Eggman's evil plan ???, ???. Twilight and the girls tried to stop Eggman/The Body Swap Brothers made their move ???, ???. The girls' bodies were swapped differently/Getting them to the lab ???, ???. Getting help from Fu and the other mentors/Figuring out how to help the girls ???, ???. Milo and Robbie figured out what caused the swap/It was the Atlantean Amulet ???, ???. Emerl's perfecting his dark powers/Finding a way to set things right ???, ???. Robbie and the boys make plans to help the girls/Working on Atlantean technology ???, ???. Informing Ransik about the girls' commision delaying/Helping everyway he can ???, ???. The Body Swap Brothers are on the move again/Getting the civilians to safety ???, ???. Swaping bodies with Twilight, Sue and Serena/The Data Squad Rangers fought back ???, ??? Making sure the new invention works well enough/Digit and Widget helps out ???, ???. Emerl's Dark Power unleashed/Black Shadow Clones using Dark Overshadow ???, ???. Outsmarting the Body Swap Brothers/Wrong bodies to swap with by biggest mistakes ???, ???. The new body swap gun ready for a test/Twilight and the girls go their bodies back ???, ???. Finishing the Body Swap Brothers/Victory for the Data Squad Rangers once more ???, ???. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit *Lord Beerus *Whis Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Motherboard, Wanda and Scanner *Milo Thatch, Queen Kida, Whitmore, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny, Mole, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard and Obby *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Ivy *Zeke *Crusher Psycho Rangers Emerl's Dark Overshadow Ability *Emerl *#Serena *#Sue Morris *#Twilight Sparkle The Brother's who Swapped Bodies with Egg-Snatcher #Twilight Sparkle ►◄ Fluttershy #Rainbow Dash ►◄ Applejack #Pinkie Pie ►◄ Rarity #Rarity ►◄ Pinkie Pie #Applejack ►◄ Rainbow Dash #Fluttershy ►◄ Twilight Sparkle Egg-Stealer #Sunset Shimmer ►◄ Principal Celestia #Starlight Glimmer ►◄ Vice Principal Luna #Coloratura ►◄ Bon-Bon #Apple Bloom ►◄ Scootaloo #Sweetie Belle ►◄ Apple Bloom #Scootaloo ►◄ Sweetie Belle Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadence *Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson and Jasper Jones *Marble Pie and Limestone Pie *Snips and Snails *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Big McIntosh Trivia * Transcript *The Invasion of the Body Swap Brothers Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5